battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/*criticism inbound*
I actually never expected it to come here. No, this isn't from what just happened, this isn't about the USSR-UNSC conflict, or Germany, or any sh*t like that. I have done some ridiculous moves in it, ones that are quite idiotic, and you are all going to throw as much discontent and hate at me for this. If you are, you may display your claims of hypocrisy and criticism on my affect on the wiki in the comments. Even with it, I believe in my priorities, and My Life > The wiki. So you are all asking "Isn't this what you said you wouldn't do, leave in a conflict?" Yes, I said that, and I said that I would be here until the bitter end. The problem is that, I have a lot of stuff going on, there is school and clubs and such that I've committed to, I have to start looking at colleges, and I'm also starting to work on a relationship. It also seems that I've reached my limit of all the flaming and arguing, and just being bored. I just don't really see us becoming connected as a community as much anymore from we first start. No it's not from recent events, recent flames, or anything, even if nothing has happened recently, it's just from this all building up inside me. I'm a person who doesn't really display problems on the outside. I keep them inside until it blows over, and I guess this is it. I guess I can relate to this from a while back in late 2014 and 2015, with a lot of the arguments going on and all. We had a lot of arguments over the two years, I can't really grab one specifically, but I know it was quite a pain to deal with. Even after this, I still at least kept some kind of hope that people wouldn't leave, and that people would be able to stay and contribute. But it seems that age catches up. Back then, most of us had just entered high school, more then enough time, but alas, college comes and all of that. I've considered leaving only once, and that was on a more or less ridiculous decision when I first came to the site. Throughout I've taken a few "breaks" due to school or campouts, etc. But as said, I'm starting to become more active in my life then I had before, and I don't know what I can contribute here. I mean, it's not a black and white situation, it's more of a gray. I can contribute, but not enough to be meaningful unless I had more time. I think that I'll probably be limited to hopping on Discord and all that. Obviously, you will all say that this has been said, and that it's said by every wiki user who decides to leave, I get it, and you can choose to just do TL;DR, Enterprise is leaving. I've kept my optimism that the wiki would continue on, regardless of what we've done, and it has, but my contributions to the site are fading, even over the summer, I've been quite... inactive, and not contributing as much as I did in 2014 and 2015. Since I am leaving in the middle of a conflict, I will message users to let them know of the positions they are taking. Since I have drawn a lot of criticism recently, you can make of whatever my 'legacy' is, it's bad, good, middle ground? You may make it to your own personal decisions on what I am. Krieg ohne Haß Category:Blog posts